Hokage-Sama
by AllicaIsm
Summary: Cada Hokage necesita a su asistente. KakaSaku. One-shot. [Traducción autorizada de la historia con el mismo título de SilverShine]


**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Hokage-sama** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

* * *

 **Notas de traducción:** En algunos momentos Sakura le hablará 'de usted' a Kakashi, mientras que en otros se tomará la licencia de tutearlo. Hice estos cambios considerando que hay partes en que Sakura le llama la atención, así que como está regañando al Hokage quiere decir que le ha perdido el respeto y por eso omite hablarle de esa forma.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hice esto por un reto que me envió **Krickitat** hace un tiempo, y estoy muy segura de que voy muy tarde como para entrar a la competencia, pero de cualquier manera lo dejo. Hokage Kakashi ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **Hokage-Sama**

Era el 18 de mayo cuando el jutsu de Tsunade falló y la joven Hokage de Konoha se volvió una vieja mujer cuya dura vida y pasión por el alcohol mostraba. Fue entonces que ella decidió renunciar, justificándose con que 'si no podía ni siquiera mantener un jutsu de transformación, ¿Podría seguir protegiendo la aldea?' Había gobernado Konoha por más de ocho años y había hecho un excelente trabajo, así que merecía un buen retiro, dijo.

Fue entonces que el 19 de mayo Kakashi recibió la noticia de que sería el siguiente Hokage. A Naruto todavía le faltaba un largo camino que recorrer antes de que pudiera convertirse en material para Hokage, dijeron, y mientras tanto, Kakashi tendría que encargarse.

Kakashi había tenido toda la intención de rechazar el trabajo, hasta que le dijeron que renunciar a la posición que le estaban dado significaría que uno de los candidatos favoritos de Danzou ascendería, y todos estaban de acuerdo en que tener a cualquiera relacionado a Root como líder de Konoha no era más que una pésima idea. Así que, a regañadientes, Kakashi entró en la política.

Ser Hokage no era tan divertido como él esperaba, y él no esperaba mucho para empezar. Había fracciones –y fracciones dentro de ellas- que no estaban muy a favor de Kakashi. Había cosas en las que nunca había tenido que pensar antes, cosas como desempleo, tratados económicos, reformas de impuestos, infraestructura de la aldea, relaciones diplomáticas con otras aldeas… y que ahora eran responsabilidad suya. Muchas involucraban largas reuniones que terminaban en la noche, discusiones con gente que sabía mucho más que él de esos temas, firmar papeles que apenas entendía.

El mundo de la política era todavía más peligroso que el mundo shinobi. Había más traidores dentro esperando por el momento justo en que mostrara algo de debilidad para cortarle la garganta, y lo peor era que Kakashi no sabía reconocer a ninguno de sus enemigos. Tenía que moverse con cuidado. Porque entendía de batallas y estrategias y sabía observar a sus oponentes con el fin de saber quién haría el primer movimiento, pero los _enemigos políticos_ no eran tan sencillos de leer.

Había pocos en los que podía confiar. Todos tenían una agenda. El más pequeño error podría resultar en reemplazar al causante y terminar con alguien que fuese controlado por alguna rata avariciosa.

Era por eso que él estaba más que agradecido por contar con Sakura.

En un océano de traición y jerga técnica, ella era un faro que le guiaba a través de la oscuridad. Había pasado siete años bajo la tutela de Tsunade y no sólo se había ganado todo el conocimiento médico y de combate de la Godaime, también por proceso de ósmosis, se había vuelto más entendida de la política y Kakashi nunca había tenido momento de apreciarlo antes. Antes de que Tsunade renunciara, Shizune se había casado y ahora vivía su vida; Sakura entonces tuvo que convertirse en la asistente de la Hokage. E incluso si Tsunade se había ido, Sakura permaneció como asistente, dándole a Kakashi algo de su experiencia.

Kakashi no sabía que haría sin ella.

Él no sabía que haría sin esa voz que le demandaba que se levantara cada mañana, abriendo las cortinas y regañándole por quedarse dormido sobre su escritorio. Él no sabía que haría sin ella que le llevaba ropa limpia y le quitaba la tinta que había quedado en su mejilla y la saliva que había caído hasta su barbilla. No sabía que haría si ella no le llevara una taza de café y le metiera un bizcocho en la boca tres segundos antes de decirle que el embajador de x lugar estaba afuera esperando por él.

Él no sabía que haría si no estuviera ella para organizar su agenda. Sin ella leyendo sus reportes y discursos dos veces para corregir los errores gramaticales, porque era una de las pocas personas que no se sentían intimidadas por su escritura. Y ella no sabía cuánto apreciaba que se quedara con él cuando ya todos se habían ido a casa… sólo para hacerle compañía aunque no tuviera obligación de hacerlo.

Pero no siempre la apreciaba, como cuando entraba a la oficina y le arrebataba su Icha Icha y le decía que mantendría _secuestrado_ el libro hasta que él terminara con todos los documentos que tenía atrasados. O cuando usaba sus habilidades de rastreo para localizarlo cuando estaba intentando esconderse del trabajo en los armarios de suplementos en el octavo piso y cuando lo regresaba hasta la oficina.

Hasta el momento él ya la había despedido ocho veces, pero ella nunca lo dejaba.

— ¿Qué harías sin mí? —Era todo lo que decía siempre que él se enojaba y terminaba despidiéndola de nuevo.

Tenía que aceptar que tenía un punto. No confiaba en nadie más como para asignarle la organización de todas sus tareas, y ciertamente, él no podría hacerlo. Así que al final terminaba haciendo a un lado su descontento, porque tampoco ella tardaba mucho en hacer algo que él terminaría agradeciendo y recordándole que no podía hacerla a un lado, ya fuera quitarle un poco de trabajo o deshaciendo los nudos de sus hombros. Ella le apoyaba y él estaba seguro de que sin ella, terminaría dejándose crecer la barba, abandonaría su máscara y terminaría huyendo a las montañas para vivir como un ermitaño por el resto de sus días. Hacia su trabajo más tolerable. Aunque incluso así seguía siendo difícil para él permanecer sentado y escuchar los reportes de los equipos uno tras otro mientras le explicaban los pormenores de las misiones. Demonios, incluso las tediosas misiones sonaban emocionantes para los oídos de Kakashi.

Por supuesto, tampoco había nada de malo en tener a una bonita, pequeña y joven asistente. La gente continuamente la tomaba como su secretaria coqueta, porque pocos podían estar convencidos de que detrás de esa adorable cara había una mente aguda y analítica. A Sakura parecía no importarle que la gente que venía a verlo le hablara por encima del hombro y la tratara como si fuera parte del inmobiliario.

—Subestiman la influencia que tengo sobre ti. —Le dijo. —Si supieran cuanto dependes de mí, sólo me volvería un objetivo para tus oponentes.

Eso era cierto, y sólo un puñado de personas sabían cuánto trabajo Sakura tenía sobre sus hombros.

—Podrías estar manipulándome para tus propios fines. —Le dijo una noche en que ella le había obligado a firmar una docena de documentos que él no había leído, aunque le había dicho que no eran más que formatos de permisos. —Podría estar firmando algo importante y no lo sabría.

Ella sólo le sonrió y se fue con todos los formatos firmados en una mano, sus caderas meciéndose con cada paso.

Sus caderas hacían eso con más frecuencia en estos días. No era ya una niña, pero tampoco era una adolescente. Se había vuelto una mujer joven, con todas las manías que venían con ser una mujer joven y él no sentía pena alguna en apreciarlas. No era como si su vida sexual estuviera siendo especialmente activa desde que se convirtiera en Hokage y vivía confinado a la oficina. No había tenido sexo en más de cuatro meses.

Alguna vez casi tenía un rapidín en uno de los almacenes con una joven morena que le llevaba el té. Sakura –por supuesto- había llegado a ellos antes de que él consiguiera abrirle el bra, poniendo un freno y convirtiéndola en una de las mayores aguafiestas que él hubiera topado. Esa había sido la tercera vez que le había despedido. Desde entonces, Sakura le llevaba el té, mucho para el lamento de Kakashi, e incluso aunque Sakura era mucho más guapa que la morena, retrospectivamente hablando, la mayor diferencia era que la morena había estado buscando que él metiera la mano dentro de sus pantaletas. Cualquier tipo de avance que Kakashi hiciera en Sakura –no importaba qué tan pequeño, inocente o tentador fuera- se encontraba con una fría y dura mirada.

Ella se volvería una terrible esposa algún día. Cualquier pobre hombre que terminara casado con esa mujer encontraría su vida arruinada. La casa estaría decorada a _su_ gusto y los niños estarían entrenados para ser tan obedientes como perritos.

Y ese hombre probablemente disfrutaría cada minuto de eso.

Kakashi reflexionaba sobre la dirección de su propia vida con más frecuencia en estos días. Se había dado cuenta que de pronto había terminado con un trabajo que casi todo niño en la aldea había deseado alguna vez. Estaba al tope de su carrera, aunque no fuese su intensión. Y no había puesto más alto para obtener que el título de Hokage. Se sentía satisfecho con su título de jounin porque sabía que había alcanzado algo grandioso, y que si quería todavía podía aspirar a más. Ahora que estaba en lo más alto, de pronto se dio cuenta de que, profesionalmente, había llegado al final. Todo lo que le quedaba ahora era enfocarse en su vida personal.

Se estaba volviendo viejo, lo sabía. A la edad de treinta y cuatro sólo había tenido un puñado de relaciones serias, una de las cuales hubiera terminado en matrimonio si no fuera porque la cosa terminó por un funeral. Él era el último miembro del clan Hatake y los genes Hatake eran buenos genes. Sus ancestros probablemente estarían retorciéndose en su tumba pensando que Kakashi no se había establecido aún y no tenía hijos que cargaran con el nombre de la familia. Como Hokage su vida probablemente estaba en más peligro que nunca, incluso si estaba detrás de un escritorio y sólo tomaría un bien planeado homicidio para llegar al final del linaje Hatake de una vez por todas.

Pero aun así, Kakashi no tenía prisa. Los niños eran pequeñas e irritantes criaturas que hablaban muy alto y corrían por todos lados. Tenía el presentimiento de que serían más tolerables si fueran suyos, pero su tolerancia no era mucha…

Su lujuria, sin embargo…

Kakashi suspiró y miró hacia los techos que podía ver desde su ventana, aquellos que pertenecían a 'su' aldea y luego vio la gran pared de roca que dominaba el paisaje. Había cinco caras observando desde el precipicio y una sexta estaba emergiendo con lentitud.

Esto no era algo que tuviera a Kakashi muy contento, pero Sakura le había recordado que era una tradición y que los aldeanos no se sentirían muy confiados teniendo un líder cuyo rostro no conocían. Con gran reluctancia, Kakashi se había bajado la máscara por algunos minutos para el arquitecto en jefe, quien con un sonrojo se apresuró a hacer un dibujo. Era en base a ese dibujo que estaban esculpiendo su cara en la montaña y Kakashi se estaba incomodando cada día que pasaba mientras cada detalle iba emergiendo. Estaba seguro de que su nariz no era tan recta. Y que su boca parecía demasiado seria –haciéndole lucir enojado- y que sus ojos eran perezosos y vagos.

—Se parece mucho, ¿No cree? —Sakura dijo, deslizándose a un lado de él para unirse a su contemplación. Los arquitectos estaban moviéndose por el frente de su cara ayudados con cuerdas.

Kakashi torció la nariz. — ¿Soy así de feo? —Murmuró.

La boca de Sakura se torció hacia un lado mientras lo miraba. —Es roca, Hokage-Sama. Dudo mucho que puedan hacerle justicia.

—Ah. —Él asintió. — ¿Así que estás diciendo que crees que de hecho soy muy guapo?

Ella se le quedó viendo, estoica. — ¿Ya terminaste de escribir la carta para el Kazekage? —Le preguntó, deslizando aquel penoso intento de coqueteo.

Kakashi suspiró. —Casi. —Con 'casi' él quería decir 'Apenas he escrito dos párrafos'.

Sakura dio la vuelta al escritorio y comenzó a buscar entre las pilas de hojas y folders. Hizo a un lado el adorno de un perrito y alzó el archivo en cuestión. —Sólo ha escrito dos párrafos.

—Así es. —Notó, hundiéndose un poco en su comodísima silla.

—Tendrá que volver a escribir esto. —Le dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Tengo calambres. —Mintió, haciendo que su mano cayera, esperando que luciera como una garra adolorida. —No puedo tomar nada que se le parezca a un bolígrafo.

Ella le miró con impaciencia. —Bueno, tendrá que utilizar una máquina de escribir entonces.

—No.

Sakura le había estado molestando con usar una máquina de escribir desde el día en que había llegado, pero odiaba esas máquinas. Le había prohibido a Kotetsu usar una porque el _clac clac clac_ de las teclas le estaba volviendo loco. Tampoco le gustaba el olor de la tinta, o cómo tenía que poner la vista en el teclado mientras buscaba la letra que necesitaba y le tomaba cinco minutos escribir una oración que podría haber escrito en menos de cinco segundos. Odiaba cómo la palanca siempre se atascaba y cómo el rodillo siempre parecía romperse cada vez que lo tocaba. Era la máquina más inútil jamás inventada.

Pero Sakura ahora se estaba enojando. —Esto tiene que estar listo para esta noche. —Le dijo con dureza. —Tendrás que usar la máquina de escribir- y no pongas esa cara. Te voy a ayudar. De verdad necesita aprender a usarla, _Hokage-Sama_.

Él vio a Kotetsu con desesperación, pero Kotetsu estaba haciendo un pobre intento de no sonreír burlón. Izumo, en el tercer escritorio de la habitación estaba riéndose discretamente mientras garabateaba en el libro de cuentas.

—Uno de estos días los voy a despedir a los tres. —Kakashi amenazó.

—Sí, sí. —Los tres corearon sin creerle una palabra.

Sakura desapareció en el closet de suplementos y pronto salió, cargando una enorme y polvosa y vieja máquina de escribir. La estampó contra su escritorio sobre capas de papeles organizados caóticamente y la acomodó. Kakashi sólo la miró con más desespero.

—No seas un tecnófobo. —Sakura le regañó mientras se inclinaba sobre su regazo para quitar el polvo que se había acumulado en el cilindro y metía una hoja de papel.

—El progreso tecnológico no me asusta. —Kakashi dijo de malas —Pero _eso_ es un claro paso hacia atrás para la humanidad.

—Tonterías. —Sakura dijo brillante, y una vez que terminó de instalar la máquina tomó la mano de Kakashi y la colocó encima del teclado, debajo de su propia mano. —Bueno, ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es mover la palanca con una mano y con la otra el teclado. —Le dijo y tomó su otra mano para guiarla. —Así, y todo lo que tiene que hacer es encontrar la tecla correcta y… ya está ¡Sencillo!

Kakashi frunció el ceño. Sakura estaba inclinada muy cerca de él y podía oler el débil aroma de su perfume, mezclándose con la esencia de su cuerpo y su shampoo. Olía como flores, aunque Kakashi no estaba familiarizado con la botánica como para saber cuáles. Todo lo que sabía era que esencia era muy dulce y casi comible. Trató de bloquear su invasivo olor de su mente –y la forma en que sus firmes senos estaban presionados contra su brazo- y concentrarse en la tarea que tenía en frente, la cual era mucho menos disfrutable que concentrarse en el delicioso olor de su asistente.

—Dices 'sencillo', —Comenzó, haciendo que sus ojos pasearan sobre las pequeñas teclas. —Pero hay cerca de tres mil caracteres aquí…

— ¿De qué te estás quejando…—Replicó. —… Kakashi, el Ninja que Copia?

Él continuó frunciendo el ceño, determinado a no ceder en lo más mínimo.

—Vamos, no es tan difícil. —Dijo, y entonces, tal vez porque estar de pie sobre él era demasiado incómodo y no muy productivo, se deslizó sobre su regazo. —Escribamos su nombre.

Kakashi se congeló por la sorpresa, mirando por detrás la rosada cabeza mientras se sentaba con delicadeza en sus rodillas y guiaba sus tontos dedos sobre la máquina.

Clic… clic… clic…

Clic… clic… clic…

— ¡Eso!

Kakashi miró por encima de su hombro al papel en el rodillo y vio su nombre escrito en perfectos caracteres.

— ¿Tsunade te entrenó para usarla? —Preguntó.

Ella asintió. —Tiene el sharingan. Puede hacerlo mucho más rápido de lo que yo puedo hacerlo con mis siete años de experiencia.

El ceño de Kakashi se frunció todavía más. Era cierto que podía usar el sharingan para memorizar cada una de las teclas y podría teclear mejor que cualquier secretaria de elite, pero _existían_ límites. El sharingan era bueno para memorizar los sellos de un jutsu, que variaban entre uno y treinta. Cada tecla era una pieza individual que memorizar, así que sería el equivalente a copiar un jutsu de al menos tres mil sellos.

—Me voy a quedar ciego. —Se quejó.

— ¿Más que si estuvieras leyendo esos libros con tu nariz pegada a ellos? —Preguntó retóricamente. —Lo haremos poco a poco, ¿De acuerdo? Descubra su ojo y obsérveme con atención.

Con eso no tendría inconveniente, Sakura ciertamente era fácil de seguir y había algo hipnótico en verla trabajar. Ella quitó las manos de Kakashi y él no tuvo más opción que dejarlas en los reposabrazos de la silla mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro de Sakura y siendo recomenzado por otra probada de su olor. Con facilidad mecánica ella movió el rodillo encima del teclado y con golpeteos seguros en la palanca fue tecleando. Kakashi leyó las palabras que con lentitud ella iba escribiendo.

 _Querido y estimado Yondaime_ _Kazekage,_

—Bien. —Dijo acomodando las manos sobre su regazo. —Continua.

Con un poco de inseguridad, Kakashi rodeó a la mujer y colocó las manos sobre el teclado. Observó el borrador que estaba a un lado de la máquina con sus dos ilegibles párrafos y comenzó a mover la palanca mientras buscaba las teclas correctas. Tap, tap, tap.

—Oh, cielos. —Dijo Sakura.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? —Kakashi preguntó.

—Escribió mal 'la'. Mira. —Apuntó en la hoja. —Tendrá que comenzar de nuevo.

Kakashi dejó caer las manos con un suspiro de derrota y se recargó en el respaldo, algo enojado. Sus piernas se abrieron un poco sin querer y Sakura deslizó su peso sobre una de sus rodillas y una de sus piernas terminó en la otra. En esa posición él no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que su falda era escandalosamente corta y le estaba dando algunos vistazos de sus suaves y tonificados muslos cubiertos por unas pantimedias color piel. Kakashi tuvo que obligarse a no seguir viendo, porque justo ahora ella le estaba frunciendo el ceño. Ella golpeteó con una uña perfectamente manicurada el escritorio y alzó una ceja. Kakashi hizo lo mismo sobre los reposabrazos y alzó la vista al techo.

Sólo porque era el Hokage no quería decir que fuera maduro.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Tal vez deberíamos practicar otro poco. Siga escribiendo.

— ¿Qué escribo? —Preguntó.

—Cualquier cosa, no importa. Sólo necesita acostumbrarse a ella.

Con un suspiro, Kakashi volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante y tomó control de la máquina.

 _Si hubiera escrito esta carta a mano ya hubiera terminado._ —Escribió.

Sakura suspiró. —Pero es de vital importancia que aprenda. Si no aprende ahora como utilizarla tendrá que hacerlo cualquier otro día, ¿O de verdad quiere enviarle al Kazekage una carta con esa horrible letra?

 _Sí._ —Escribió.

Sakura movió los dedos sobre el teclado y escribió su respuesta.

 _Bien entonces._

Kakashi volvió a las teclas.

 _Estás despertada._

Sakura le miró confusa.

Kakashi entonces corrigió con rapidez.

 _Despedida._

—Bueno, esa es la primera vez que me informan que estoy despedida con un documento formal. —Dijo secamente. —Al menos su rapidez está incrementándose.

El sharingan le estaba siendo de ayuda entonces, no sólo robándole la energía.

 _Estás muy pesada, sabes._ —Kakashi escribió, moviendo su pierna que estaba comenzando a adormecerse debajo de ella. — _¿Dejaste de hacer dieta?_

El tacón de Sakura chocó contra su espinilla debajo de la mesa y Kakashi gruñó de dolor. Izumo y Kotetsu detuvieron su trabajo y miraron hacia ellos y por sus expresiones y por la mirada que intercambiaron, claramente ambos habían malinterpretado el gruñido por algo más.

 _Grandioso._ —Escribió. — _Piensan que me estás tocando debajo del escritorio._

 _No estoy gorda._ —Sakura respondió furiosa.

 _No tenías que patearme. Ahora creen que soy un pervertido._

 _Nada ha cambiado entonces._

 _No soy un pervertido._

 _Y yo no estoy gorda._

 _Lo sé, pero ¿Podrías sentarte bien y distribuir tu peso mejor? Mi pierna tiene hormigueros._

—Espera, no…

 _Hormigueos._

Sakura permaneció muy quieta por un momento, pensando en sus palabras con cuidado como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de engaño. —Si esto es algún tipo de truco pervertido. —Murmuró.

—No puedo sentir mi pie. —Murmuró de regreso.

—Oh, bien. —Gruñó, y con cuidado deslizó su peso hacia él. Ya no estaba sentada en sus rodillas, ahora estaba definitivamente sentada en su regazo. Estaba montada en sus muslos y sus piernas sobre las de él y él casi envidiaba la vista que su escritorio estaba recibiendo: lo que fuera que se escondía debajo de su falda. Su trasero estaba casi rozando su entrepierna, pero no llegaba a hacerlo. Había una cantidad de distancia respetuosa. —Si intentas hacer algo. —Siseó por lo bajo.

—Mis intenciones son puramente inocentes. —Dijo convencido, aunque no fuera totalmente cierto. No era como si él hubiera invitado a Naruto a sentarse sobre su regazo. El hecho de que Sakura era una joven y atractiva mujer con curvas que podrían hacer que ejércitos de hombres babearan probablemente tenía que ver con eso.

—De acuerdo, creo que puede empezar a escribir la carta. —Sakura dijo, quitando la hoja de práctica del rodillo y metiendo una nueva. —Listo.

Obligado, nuevamente Kakashi se inclinó y puso los brazos alrededor de Sakura para alcanzar la máquina. Ella estaba más cerca ahora. Su espalda tocaba su pecho y él podría descansar la barbilla sobre su hombro si quería. Comenzó a escribir, pero era demasiado difícil concentrarse con el dulce olor invadiendo su nariz y todavía más difícil concentrarse cuando sus ojos seguían moviéndose hacia abajo para ver su regazo donde la falda se había subido a proporciones indecentes. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no estaba usando pantimedias sino medias. Él podía ver el encaje y los listones del liguero asomándose debajo de su roja falda.

—Escribiste mal 'semanal'. —Sakura dijo de pronto.

Un aguijonazo de impaciencia cruzó a Kakashi. —Mierda…—Eso era lo que conseguía por dejar que sus medias le distrajeran.

—Está bien. —Sakura dijo con rapidez. —Es un pequeño error- podemos corregirlo con corrector líquido después-

Kakashi tecleó de nuevo.

 _Dalkdfnaskfngkadnfkan_

Sakura chasqueó la lengua demostrando su desesperación. _Lo acabas de arruinar._ —Escribió.

 _No me importa._

 _¿No quieres acabar con esto pronto, quieres seguir teniendo esta tarea?_

 _¿Quieres ser despedida dos veces en un día?_

 _Hokage-sama…_

 _Y deja de moverte así._

 _¿Así cómo?_

 _Como si deliberadamente intentaras excitarme._

 _No seas grosero._ —Escribió. — _Si estuviera intentando excitarte, haría esto._

En un movimiento increíblemente casual, ella se recargó totalmente contra él hasta que su espalda estaba pegada por completo a su espalda y ya no estaba sentada sobre su regazo… definitivamente estaba sentada sobre su entrepierna. Kakashi se puso rígido e intentó que cierta parte de él no lo hiciera.

Ella se giró para darle un coqueto y aun así expectante batido de pestañas.

—De acuerdo, entiendo tu punto. —Murmuró y la empujó de nuevo hasta que estuvo en su regazo y no en su entrepierna. Y justo a tiempo, porque le estaba costando mucho mantener a raya el deseo que de pronto se había asentado en él y que se había concentrado en esa parte suya donde ella había estado sentada. Sakura sólo sonrió feliz, no se había dado cuenta de la repentina incomodidad que le había causado y pensando que obviamente tenía razón.

—Mire, puede dictarme y yo escribiré la carta si es que en serio no quiere hacerlo usted. —Sakura dijo, moviéndose de nuevo hacia su 'modo trabajo' como si no acaba de tener su trasero en donde no debía a menos que le estuviera invitando a algo más. Kakashi seguía intentando recomponerse del shock y de mantener el control sobre eso que se escondía bajo sus pantalones. Afortunadamente, su capa de Hokage se había amontonado sobre su regazo y ayudaba a esconder la muy notable erección.

Mientras Sakura metía otra hoja en la máquina, Kakashi echó un vistazo a las otras personas en la habitación. Izumo y Kotetsu aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, y por eso podía estar agradecido.

—Bien, adelante. —Sakura dijo alegremente.

—Querido y estimado Yondaime Kazekage. —Kakashi comenzó a decir con la misma voz plana de siempre, y comenzó a dictar varias líneas introductorias como "lamento quitarle el tiempo'', "estoy seguro de que está más que ocupado", "su cabello luce maravilloso", etc., etc. Líneas innecesarias que hacían el tedioso proceso de escribir todavía más tedioso.

De pronto se le ocurrió a Kakashi, mientras comenzaba a dictar líneas relacionadas con un tratado entre ambas aldeas, que esto no era totalmente justo. Mientras intentaba escribir la carta, Sakura había estado distrayéndolo de forma horrible con todos sus encantos femeninos. Ahora que ella era quien escribía la carta, parecía completamente ignorante de sus encantos masculino, como si sentarse en los regazos de los hombres fuera algo que hacía diariamente y por ello no le distraía.

Y eso no era así.

Así que mientras Kakashi comenzaba a dictar algunas propuestas sobre intercambios y porcentajes y tiempos de entrega, comenzó a trazar con su dedo de manera ausente pequeños círculos en el muslo de Sakura.

Él supo que había surtido efecto inmediato porque ella detuvo su tecleo y se quedó muy quieta.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó él. — ¿No te has equivocado, cierto?

—Estoy bien. —Y entonces continuó. Igual que el dedo de Kakashi.

—Como sabrá…—Kakashi continuó. —… el Tratado Representativo de Iwagakure tiene fichado a Suna en la lista de países que deberían estar observando por mantener tratados discriminatorios y- y, ¿Sakura, de verdad está todo bien?

Aparentemente se dio cuenta de que su dedo se había quedado _atorado_ debajo del bordillo de su falda y estaba trazando el final de la tela de manera casual. Las muñecas de Sakura permanecieron rígidas mientras tragaba saliva con fuerza. —Nada, Hokage-Sama. —Su voz sonaba un poco temblorosa.

—Bueno, sigamos. —Kakashi le dijo sin vergüenza alguna. —Nueva línea. Debido a la deteriorada relación de intercambios con Iwagakure, Konoha está abierta a formar un nuevo tratado con Suna, ¿Eso suena bien, no es cierto? —Preguntó, deslizando sus dedos por la cara interna de sus muslos, trazando el encaje de sus medias.

—S-sí, Hokage-Sama.

Intrigado porque ella no hubiera ya arrancado su mano y cortado la garganta, Kakashi se sintió valiente como para tocar con un curioso dedo la desnuda carne encima del encaje. En el momento en que él lo hizo, la palanca en la mano de Sakura tembló, haciendo que ella presionara la tecla errónea. Ella maldijo por lo bajo.

—Está bien, podemos usar algo de corrector después. —Murmuró, la punta de su dedo trazando un círculo debajo de su falda. La piel de su muslo se sentía increíblemente suave y tersa. Y caliente. Y mientras más arriba trazaba su dedo, más suave y caliente su piel parecía ser.

Los otros dos trabajadores de la oficina parecían no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Continuaban trabajando en sus escritorios, nada conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo entre el Hokage y su asistente, bueno, al menos no sobre lo que sucedía debajo del escritorio.

¿Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Sakura no le había reclamado nada todavía? Tal vez era porque se sentiría humillada si cualquiera sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y por eso mantenía la boca cerrada, incluso si detestaba sus toqueteos. El temblor de sus dedos mientras ajustaba el palanca y tecleaba tal vez no era por una reacción de placer, sino porque estaba suprimiendo toda su ira.

De pronto, sintiéndose ya no tan confiado, Kakashi retiró su mano y la colocó encima del reposabrazos. —Los términos y condiciones del nuevo tratado están totalmente abiertos para discusión. —Kakashi continuó dictando. —Aunque confío en que un arreglo puede ser hecho con el fin de que todas las partes… puedan… resultar… beneficiadas…

Se detuvo mientras notaba que Sakura ya no estaba escribiendo lo que él le estaba diciendo.

 _¿Qué sucede?_

Kakashi echó un vistazo a Izumo y a Kotetsu, inseguro. —Yo… uh… propongo una reunión de Concejales de ambas aldeas con el fin de discutir mejor la situación con Iwagakure…

 _¿No quieres tocarme?_

—…y unir esfuerzos con Amegakure…

Sakura 'casualmente' movió su posición sobre su regazo, retrocediendo un poco sobre sus muslos que terminaron acunando su retaguardia.

 _No me molesta._ —Escribió. — _Continua._

—… y promover la buena voluntad entre las tres naciones y detener la amenaza de Iwagakure…

 _Sé de una grandiosa forma de promover 'la buena voluntad' entre nosotros._

—…eso…uh… podemos… eso…—Él había perdido por completo lo que estaba diciendo. Sakura detuvo su tecleo y le dio una más que inocente mirada por encima de su hombro, como si ella no estuviera haciendo nada más que transcribir sus palabras.

— ¿Sucede algo, Kakashi-Sama? —Preguntó con sinceridad.

Ella se estaba burlando, así como él lo había hecho. Y él suponía que debía estar más sorprendido por los intentos de Sakura por tentar y ser tentada, pero no lo estaba. Desde que ella se había vuelto su asistente había algo que se sentía raro en su relación y los últimos días había sido más que evidente. Al menos estaba seguro de no haberlo imaginado influido por las novelas Icha Icha.

Eran detallitos… como dejar caer su bolígrafo enfrente de su escritorio por accidente y agacharse a recogerlo. Siempre parecía hacerlo en el ángulo preciso en que su adorable retaguardia quedara justo delante de sus ojos y en algunas ocasiones, cuando ella no estaba usando shorts, él conseguía ver un poco de la tela de sus pantaletas.

O la forma en que ella se inclinaba mientras le ayudaba a leer documentos que involucraran lenguaje legal como contratos. Siempre estaba más cerca de lo necesario. Y siempre parecía inclinarse lo suficientemente _lejos_ como para que él pudiera ver un poco de su escote si es que decidía hacerlo.

O tal vez era por su contradictorio comportamiento con otras mujeres. Sakura era amigable con todos, pero si una mujer le pestañeaba con coquetería a él mientras estaba ella presente, entonces terminaría sacando a esa mujer de la oficina en menos de cinco segundos. Sakura argumentaba que él era el Hokage y como tal no podía distraerse, pero nunca era tan dura cuando se trataba de otro tipo de distracción.

Irónicamente, la cosa que más distraía a Kakashi en su oficina era ella, aunque nunca había conseguido saber si era intencional o no.

Decidiendo que había tenido suficiente, Kakashi se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Izumo? ¿Kotetsu? ¿No es hora de su almuerzo?

Los dos hombres detuvieron su trabajo. Kotetsu miró el reloj en la pared. —Pero… el almuerzo no es hasta dentro de una hora, Hokage-Sama.

—Eso no importa. —Kakashi dijo sin más. —Debería ser generoso con mis empleados hoy y darles dos horas. Pueden irse.

Sin creer su suerte, y probablemente pensando que era algún tipo de trampa, se levantaron y con cuidado caminaron hacia la puerta. Izumo miró a Sakura. — ¿Se viene, Sakura-san? —Preguntó.

—Lo hará en un rato. —Kakashi respondió con sorna. Él sintió que Sakura le pellizcó la rodilla por el doble sentido.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de los hombres, Kakashi se inclinó hacia delante y puso ambas manos contra el escritorio, atrapando a la mujer sobre su regazo. Él puso los labios cerca de su oreja y murmuró. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, fingiendo completa inocencia. —Tú empezaste cuando tocaste mi pierna.

—No, tú empezaste cuando te sentaste en mi regazo. —Replicó. — ¿Qué planeas? ¿Chantajearme? ¿Sobornarme?

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, presentándole la pálida curva de su cuello. Él podía escuchar el berrinche en su voz, pero parecía no estar fingiendo nada. — ¿Es eso lo que crees sobre mí?

Grandioso, ahora se sentía mal. —Bueno, tal vez no, pero estoy seguro de que estás planeando algo.

Y ya que su cuello estaba ahí, y ya que estaba a su alcance, Kakashi no pudo contenerse. Él pasó sus cubiertos labios sobre la expuesta piel de su cuello y la sintió temblar con delicadeza sobre su regazo. Definitivamente estaba abierta a sus avances, así que él dejó su mano pasear sobre sus desnudos brazos hacia sus hombros, disfrutando de la suave y tersa piel.

— ¿Por qué debe haber otro motivo? —Preguntó y su voz se agudizó un poco mientras él le acariciaba la sensible piel dentro de sus codos. — ¿Quizás sólo me gusta, Hokage-Sama… Y quizás siempre quise que me tocara así?

— ¿De verdad? —Murmuró. Bueno, esas eran buenas noticias. Porque él llevaba un rato queriendo tocarla… aunque probablemente tenía que ver con los discretos coqueteos de ella.

—Sí. —Siseó apretando los dientes mientras él besaba su cuello, su cálido aliento haciendo arder su piel a través de la máscara. —Pero también, había querido pedirle un aumento-

Abruptamente, Kakashi se separó de ella, retrocediendo en su silla con un suspiro. —Ya veo. Así que de eso se trata.

Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa se giró hasta que su espalda terminó contra su escritorio y cada rodilla pegada a la cadera de Kakashi. —Estoy bromeando, Hokage-Sama. —Dijo riéndose casi sin aliento. —Si realmente estuviera interesada en eso, sólo le maltrataría hasta que me ascendiera.

Él se le quedó viendo de una manera que sugería que estaba batallando contra el calor corriendo en su sangre por la mera vista de tenerla así sobre él, tentándolo. — ¿Y eso no es lo que estás haciendo ahora? —Preguntó. —Esto luce como maltrato hacia mi persona.

—Bien, entonces. —Dijo, cambiando su tono y sentándose derecha de tal forma que sus pechos se alzaron. — ¿Me dará el ascenso?

—Por supuesto. —Respondió. Él no podía permitirse _no_ darle el ascenso y arriesgarse a perderla. Dejar que se fuera sería como amputarse el brazo derecho. — ¿Qué tan bien suena un cinco por ciento?

—Muy bien. —Dijo, asintiendo de acuerdo. —Ahora que hemos discutido eso, ¿Seguirá contando como abuso si lo beso?

Él giró el rostro. —Como completo abuso. —Le dijo.

—Eso es muy malo. —Susurró y lentamente se inclinó para presionar sus suaves y cálidos labios contra su pómulo donde su cicatriz se conectaba con el nylon de la máscara. Kakashi inhaló a profundidad, respirando la esencia floral ligada a su cuerpo y ropa.

—Debería despedirte. —Dijo mientras la punta de su nariz chocaba contra su frente. —Por tratar de seducir a tu pobre jefe…

—Sí, pobre, pobre hombre. —Dijo irónicamente. —Pero parecía no importarle tanto cuando tenías la mano en mi falda.

— ¿En tu falda? No me había dado cuenta.

—Sí, y ahora está en mi trasero.

Y era cierto. Pero Kakashi no tenía deseo alguno de quitarla. En lugar de eso, presionó los dedos en la suave carne de su trasero y disfruto de la forma en que se movió para enlazar los brazos alrededor de su cuello con un suspiro. Habiendo besado ya una de sus mejillas, ella se movió para besar la otra.

—La gente ya piensa que somos muy cercanos, políticamente hablando. —Kakashi dijo, dejando entrever un poquito de eso que le había estado molestando. —Probablemente sería una muy mal idea confirmar las teorías de que me tienes comiendo de tu mano.

—Eso es verdad, pero soy inofensiva la mayor parte del tiempo. —Sakura protestó con dulzura.

Kakashi sonrió divertido. —Estás muy lejos de ser considerada inofensiva, Haruno Sakura…

—Bien entonces, nos aseguraremos de que nadie se dé cuenta. —Dijo. —Y además… no será Hokage por mucho tiempo. Naruto casi ha completado su aprendizaje, después de todo.

Ese día sería agridulce, el día en que tendría que pasarle sus responsabilidades a Naruto. El chico podría manejarlo –después de todo, tenía el título de Hokage en su sangre y haría sin duda un gran trabajo y superaría a Kakashi. Pero ese sería el día en que Kakashi ya no tendría a Sakura de su lado. Indudablemente se volvería asistente de Naruto.

Ese día la amargura superaría la dulzura de quitarse el peso de Konoha de sus hombros.

—No frunzas el ceño. —Le dijo, besando su entrecejo. —Te vas a arrugar.

¿Qué haría sin esta mujer que cuidaba de él? ¿Qué haría cuando Naruto fuera el afortunado en contar con la mayoría de su energía y tiempo?

Un infeliz sentimiento se asentó en él mientras pensaba en ello, egoístamente, no quería que Naruto la tuviera de la misma forma en que él la tenía. _Particularmente_ de la forma en que la tenía _justo_ ahora. Se preguntó si Sakura terminaría arrastrándose al regazo de Naruto de la misma forma que había hecho con él y besaría su cara mientras pedía un aumento.

— ¿En qué está pensando, Hokage-Sama? —Preguntó, trazando con el dedo la línea de su mandíbula.

— ¿Continuarás como asistente de Naruto cuando me vaya? —Le preguntó, enmascarando la preocupación que sentía detrás de un tono casual, como si le estuviera preguntando qué haría por las festividades.

Sakura arrugó su pequeña y perfecta nariz. — ¿Debería? Fui la asistente de Tsunade. Sólo me quedé para ayudarte porque eres muy inútil con el papeleo y planeo regresar a la medicina durante tiempo completo en algún momento, sabes.

— ¿Pero entonces quién ayudará Naruto? —Kakashi apuntó.

Ella le sonrió vagamente. —Naruto tiene muchos amigos, muchos. Más que tú. Es el tipo de persona que tiene gente gravitando alrededor de él y no me necesita tanto como tú.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. —No soy tan necesitado.

—Sólo me necesitas de la misma forma en que necesitas respirar. —Le aseguró. —Si no me tuvieras, pasarías todo el día leyendo porno y descuidando tu trabajo.

—Así es, y aún así te tengo aquí y sigo permitiéndome distracciones de naturaleza sexual mientras descuido mi trabajo. —Dijo secamente, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por su rostro hacia su garganta hasta donde se encontraba el cuello de su blusa, uno que mostraba su escote. —Esto es definitivamente más distractor que el porno.

Sakura torció la nariz. —Entonces me quitaré.

Comenzó a moverse, pero las manos de Kakashi rápidamente apretaron su cintura, volviéndola a dejar encima de él. —Tú eres la que siempre está quejándose sobre las distracciones. —Le recordó. —Personalmente, lo disfruto mucho.

Una sonrisa bailó en los labios de Sakura mientras él se dejaba atrapar por ella. —Bueno, estoy aquí para ayudarle en todo lo que pueda, Hokage-Sama. —Dijo en silencio. —Si hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerlo sentir más… _cómodo…_ —Puntualizó la palabra con un giro de sus caderas contra su entrepierna y esta vez, ni siquiera la amplia capa pudo esconder lo duro que ya estaba. El seco gruñido tampoco ayudó.

—Eso… —Dijo, intentando controlar su respiración. —Eso fue muy travieso.

—Mm. —Le acarició con la punta de la lengua el lóbulo de la oreja antes de morderlo. — ¿Tal vez deberías castigarme?

—¿Oh…?—Ahora su cabeza estaba llenándose con imágenes de una muy tentadora y desnuda Sakura tendida sobre su escritorio, gimiendo de placer mientras él nalgueaba su trasero respingón por su mal comportamiento. Y entonces él aliviaría su adolorida carne con suaves caricias y besos hasta que ella estuviera rogando por el alivio que sólo él podía darle.

— ¿O tal vez debería castigarte yo? —Continuó. —Te he dejado distraerte cuando deberías estar ocupado con el trabajo- tú eres el que se ha ganado un latigazo.

—Me esclavizas cada día ya. —Dijo con rapidez. Ella tenía tal dominante y amenazadora personalidad que prefería que fuera ella quien estuviera contra el escritorio para así tenerla a su merced por lo menos una vez. A veces él mismo se encontraba preguntándose quién era el Hokage. Usualmente tenía que revisar el monumento a los Hokage para recordarse su papel.

—Regresa a la Tierra. —Le dijo. — ¿O no estás interesado?

— ¿No puedes darte cuenta de lo interesado que estoy? Estás sentada en la más grande indicación.

—Eso podría ser cualquier cosa. —Respondió como si nada. —Un kunai, una pipa, un rollito sobrante del desayuno… Kakashi-sama, _pruébeme_ que está interesado.

A menudo ella le acusaba de tener una cara completamente apática que no daba señal alguna de su humor, y eso la molestaba a ella porque había ocasiones en que él no demostraba si estaba feliz o triste. Cuando le habían dicho que sería el siguiente Hokage, simplemente había dicho 'Oh' y había asentido ligeramente. Cuando el Sr. Ukki había muerto debido a un descuido por su apretada agenda meses atrás, simplemente suspiró y dejó su maceta a un lado del basurero. No era un hombre expresivo, y las acciones siempre hablaban más fuerte que sus palabras –o su cara.

Así que se bajó la máscara y jaló a Sakura hacia él para capturar sus labios. Ella dio un resuello por la sorpresa y Kakashi inmediatamente tomó ventaja de ello, besándola a profundidad y penetrando su boca con la lengua, acariciándola y probándola como si fuera el caramelo más dulce de todos. Incluso sabía un poquito a caramelo y estaba seguro de que su pegajoso brillo labial era sabor cereza, haciéndola demasiado _comestible_ para ser una verdadera humana. Su boca era deliciosa. La sangre en sus venas se calentó y la abrazó con más fuerza, agarrando sus caderas para forzarlas a restregarse contra las propias en una coreografía primitiva, mostrándole que –de hecho- estaba muy _entusiasmado_ por este encuentro.

Su primer gemido vino suave, roto y acompañado de un erótico temblor mientras él la obligaba a bajar de nuevo la cadera, frotando su erección contra su centro. Ella estaba tan caliente. Podía sentir su calor pese a las capas de ropa y él sabía que podían simplemente continuar así y fácilmente llegar al orgasmo sin necesidad de quitarse algo.

Sakura de pronto rompió el beso y retrocedió, sus codos recargados sobre el borde del escritorio. —De acuerdo. —Susurró, con sus labios rojos e hinchados y ojos nublados. —Estás interesado.

—Nunca hago las cosas a medias. —Respondió presumidamente.

—Tú _siempre_ haces las cosas medias.

—Sí, bueno, no las que importan. —Él encontró imposible detener su propia mirada que iba avanzando hacia su escote, ese escote que le permitía observar el suave movimiento de sus pechos cada vez que ella respiraba. Duros pezones se marcaban a través de la tela y él sintió la necesidad de contornear uno con su dedo, deleitándose por la forma en que Sakura movió las caderas contra él.

—Tienes algo con los pechos. —Dijo con un tono burlón.

— ¿Yo?

—No creas que no me doy cuenta de la forma en que me miras siempre que estoy aquí.

—Bueno, no hay mucho que ver desde que echaste a todas las mujeres de aquí. —Puntualizó.

Su mirada no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno. —Debí hacerlo.

— ¿Estabas celosa?

Ella frunció el ceño. —No.

Él no le creyó. —Ah. —Dijo, jugando con el cierre en la blusa de Sakura. —Entonces, ¿Exactamente cuándo se te metió en la cabeza la idea de seducirme?

— _Tú estás seduciéndome._

—Si eso fuera cierto, entonces tendría el control, y ciertamente no se siente así.

—Eres mi jefe. Siempre tienes control de mí. —Le dijo con una mueca de disgusto que expresaba todo lo contrario.

— ¿En serio? —Bien, tendría que poner eso a prueba. —Siéntate en el escritorio.

Sakura se quedó quieta y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco mientras intentaba adivinar qué estaba pensando. Lo que fuera que hubiera concluido, decidió seguirle el juego, y con cuidado se retiró de su regazo para empujar la máquina de escribir y sentarse en el escritorio –las suelas de sus zapatillas descansando en el bordillo de la silla en medio de las piernas de Kakashi. Ella parecía insegura, pero al mismo tiempo deseosa, y parecía muy interesada en el bulto que había encontrado donde una vez estuvo sentada.

—Quítate la blusa. —Le dijo.

Sakura frunció el ceño. — ¡De ninguna manera! —Protestó, protegiéndose los pechos con los brazos. —La puerta no está cerrada- ¡Cualquiera podría entrar!

—Quítate la blusa o estás despedida. —Eventualmente amenazó.

—Eso es acoso sexual, viejo bastardo. —Respondió.

—Sí, bueno.

Dándole una mirada algo pervertida, ella comenzó a bajar el cierre del frente de su blusa. Él sabía que las amenazas sobre despidos no significaban nada, así que no sentía culpa alguna. El berrinche de Sakura, también era un acto.

La blusa se deslizó fuera de sus hombros y ella la dejó caer hasta el suelo. Debajo usaba una sedosa camisola, tan delgada como papel e igual de traslucida. Era demasiado obvio que no estaba usando un bra.

—Y eso también. —Dijo y observó un débil sonrojo cruzar sus mejillas mientras lo pensaba por un largo momento. Entonces, en un movimiento rápido se sacó la camisola por encima de la cabeza y la arrojó. Sus brazos se movieron como si quisiera cubrirse, y su mirada ansiosa comenzó a vagar por la ventana detrás de él, probablemente esperando ver a alguien colgado en una cuerda, devorándola.

Kakashi tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de tocarla. Era perfecta. Sus pechos parecían suaves y plenos, pequeños pero con una bonita forma, y adornados con pequeños pezones que combinaban con su cabello. En la dura luz del día, su piel parecía brillar –pálida y suave- y él estaba dispuesto a apostar que ella sabía tan bien como lucía.

Pero eso podía esperar. —Y el resto. —Le dijo.

—Esto no parece justo. —Gruñó, y él se preguntó si ella estaba un poquito ofendida porque él no tuviera una gran reacción al ver sus pechos.

—Soy tu jefe. No tengo que ser justo. —De acuerdo. Sí. Él estaba disfrutando de esto y, Sakura estaba más o menos determinada a no demostrar que ella también. —Ahora, desnúdate.

Primero se fueron las zapatillas planas, cayendo a cada lado de la silla de Kakashi, entonces siguió la falda negra. Sus pantaletas fueron reveladas, cada centímetro de tentadora y suave tela blanca de algodón con toques de encaje. Eran bonitas, pero se verían mejor en el piso. Él también estaba esperando por un liguero, pero parecía que sus medias eran de esas que podían usarse sin necesidad de uno. Y eso era fascinante por sí mismo.

Sakura dudó un segundo y se sentó sólo con su ropa interior y sedosas medias con un poderoso sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿Estaba avergonzada? Kakashi no entendía cómo alguien podía sentir vergüenza con un cuerpo como ese. Amaba cómo se veía. Amaba como sus muslos se conectaban a sus caderas y éstas a su vez con su pequeña cintura, y cómo su contorno encontraba su fin con sus bonitos hombros, y ese elegante cuello que podía seguir hasta conectar con sus pechos, su plano estómago y de vuelta a ese lugar en que sus muslos se juntaban, cubierto únicamente con las pantaletas que no podían esconder lo empapada que estaba. Incluso podía olerla.

Y aunque de verdad disfrutaba de todo lo que estaba frente a él, no pudo ni siquiera parpadear. A Sakura no le gustaba eso. Fue claro que esperaba una gran reacción de él; seguro esperaba una reacción de cualquiera que atestiguara su desnudez.

—Quítate algo ahora.

—No. —Dijo con simpleza. —Quítate la ropa interior.

—No. —Dijo con la misma simpleza. —Oblígame.

Era una clara invitación no importaba si se diera cuenta o no. —Bien, de acuerdo. —Suspiró mientras se quitaba el sombrero de Hokage y lo ponía encima de la cabeza de Sakura, dejando que la larga tela a cada lado cubriera sus hombros. Sólo se metería en su camino, y Sakura parecía algo agradecida por tener _algo_ de ropa encima. Pero, cuando sus manos fueron detrás de las rodillas de Sakura para separarlas con cuidado, aquella sonrisa rápidamente abandonó su rostro mientras él comenzaba a besar la suave piel del interior de sus muslos, justo donde le había tocado antes: exactamente donde el blanco encaje de sus medias terminaba.

A ella le gustó. Él le escuchó suspirar y sintió su mano enterrarse en su cabello. Sólo para recordarle que él tenía el control, la mordió, con fuerza suficiente como para hacerla gemir y dejarle una marca. Quería dejar muchas marcas por todo su cuerpo, pero no parecía buena idea arruinar tan hermosa piel, así que acarició el mordisco con su lengua y presionó sus labios mientras ascendía al punto donde sus piernas se juntaban.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que harás una vez que te retires? —Le preguntó, probablemente sintiendo que había demasiado silencio.

—No lo sé. —Realmente no quería responder. Estaba tan cerca a la fuente de aquella tentadora esencia que había penetrado en su cerebro, alcanzando profundas y oscuras zonas. —Supongo que seré un jounin.

—No puedes. —Ella apuntó. —Una vez Hokage, siempre Hokage. Serás el Rokudaime hasta que mueras.

—No me deprimas. —Le regañó y presionó su boca contra su centro.

Sakura dio un suave sollozo y sus muslos temblaron y se estiraron bajo las manos de Kakashi. Podía _saborearla._ Podía saborear aquel gusto terroso y primitivo que era diferente cada vez; pero en él había un toque de dulzor, el toque de Sakura, que lo hacía querer arrancarle las pantaletas y explorarla con propiedad. Frotó con la lengua sobre su calor y su recompensa fue otro tembloroso gemido mientras sus muslos se tensaban e intentaban enlazarse alrededor de su cabeza. La tenía donde la quería.

— ¿Ahora sí quieres quitarte la ropa interior? —Preguntó.

Por supuesto que sí. Ella le miró con sus ojos cubiertos de lujuria y deseo, y él podía ver que no había otra cosa que deseara más que sentir de nuevo su boca en su cuerpo… pero el descaro nunca la había dejado. —Tú primero. —Le retó.

Sakura nunca le obedecería, incluso cuando se suponía que estaba haciéndolo.

Bueno, Kakashi seguía teniendo formas de convencerla.

Él la jaló del escritorio hasta tenerla de vuelta sobre su regazo, dándole la vuelta, de tal manera que Sakura volvió a encarar el escritorio. Ella le vio por encima del hombro con curiosidad, pero él señaló con la barbilla la máquina de escribir. —Comienza de nuevo con la carta.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con incredulidad.

—Arruinamos el otro intento, y dijiste que teníamos que terminarla hoy mismo, así que empieza.

Ella le sonrió con malicia, sabiendo exactamente qué planeaba, y se dio la vuelta para poner nuevo papel en la máquina. En el momento en que ella comenzó a teclear, Kakashi pasó un dedo encima de su sexo todavía cubierto con las pantaletas empapadas. Su suspiro fue como música para sus oídos y un delicioso temblor corrió por todo su cuerpo, uno que Kakashi sintió perfectamente con ella sentada en su erección. Tuvo que controlar su propia respiración antes de darse cuenta de que Sakura se había detenido.

—Continua. —Le dijo con el mismo tono plano de siempre, dejando en claro que él no iba a tocarla a menos que siguiera con su trabajo.

Distraídamente ella tecleó y bajó la palanca, sólo para casi brincar fuera de las piernas de Kakashi cuando él le acarició el clítoris con fuerza, paseando la punta de su dedo a través de su centro. Ella dejó la palanca para sujetarse a la capa de Kakashi, pero él la obligó a volver a la máquina.

—No vas a detenerte. —Le advirtió mordiéndole el hombro. —O yo tendré que hacerlo.

—Sí. —Susurró. —Hokage-sama…

Si sólo fuera así de obediente y no solamente cuando estuvieran intercambiando favores sexuales. Ella hizo el esfuerzo de concentrarse en la máquina de escribir, poniendo atención en las teclas y apretando la palanca cada vez que fuera necesario, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos cada vez que Kakashi movía su dedo en pequeños e indolentes círculos sobre su sexo. Estaba respirando con fuerza, su piel caliente y húmeda por la transpiración y sus caderas estaban moviéndose sobre las de él, moviéndose al ritmo que sus dedos habían marcado y tallándose contra su erección. La sensación era exquisita. Kakashi cerró los ojos, empujando las caderas contra las de ella para sentir más de ese enloquecedor contacto.

Su humedad ya había mojado su capa, y casi podía sentir que no había nada entre los dos. Como si su desnuda vulva estuviera deslizándose contra su verga, y sólo tomaría el más pequeño movimiento hacer que él terminara dentro de su apretado cuerpo. Sólo imaginarlo hizo que su erección se moviera y endureciera casi con dolor. Sus dedos se movieron contra Sakura con más fuerza, recompensándolo con renovados gemidos y una monta más ferviente.

—Kakashi… Kakashi-sama… No puedo…—Sus dedos apretaron con tanta fuerza la palanca que los nudillos estaban pálidos, pero ya no se estaba moviendo. En lugar de eso, había inclinado la cabeza y recargado contra su brazo, jadeando con fuerza mientras rodaba las caderas con intensidad contra él. Ya no era un juego divertido. Ella se movió buscando satisfacción, ya no le importaba qué parecía, sólo sabía que lo necesitaba. —Voy… estoy a punto… —Resolló.

No, ella no estaba. Al menos no sin él.

Sakura casi gritó cuando Kakashi se puso en pie, haciendo que la silla casi chocara contra el alféizar de la ventana y provocando que Sakura se fuera de frente en el escritorio. Sin más preámbulo acarició sus muslos mientras los separaba, luchando para levantar su capa y bajarse el cierre del pantalón. Sakura escuchó el sonido mientras lo abría segundos antes de que él empujara sus pantaletas y un caliente peso presionó contra ella.

—Oh, sí…—Murmuró en algo cercano al delirio. Ella acomodó sus caderas para recibirlo, y la increíble sensación de estar llena fue suficiente como para hacerla gemir de excitación. Él tocaba todos sus rincones, la llenaba, la dominaba y no solamente en su interior. Su calor corporal calentaba su espalda y su brazo rozaba con el de ella que estaba recargado en el escritorio cada vez que dejaba indulgentes besos sobre sus hombros y cuello.

— ¿Acaso tienes idea, —Murmuró, gruñendo mientras retrocedía sólo para embestirla de nuevo. —cuánto he estado esperando esto?

—Una idea muy precisa. —Murmuró en respuesta, mordiéndose el labio por la irresistible ola de placer físico que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—Lo apuesto, ya que has estado culpándome por no moverme desde hace un rato.

—Probablemente porque hablas mucho en las partes importantes. —Dijo con una risa presumida que rápidamente se convirtió en un sollozo mientras otra embestida hacia que su cuerpo se pusiera rígido.

—Me das muchos problemas, sabes. —Dijo, deslizando la mano sobre su espalda para detener el suave balanceo de sus caderas. —Debería cobrármelo.

— ¿Cobrártelo? —Ronroneó, meneando el trasero contra él, animándolo a continuar. — ¿Cogerme encima de tu escritorio no es suficiente?

—No seas tonta. Esto es una negociación salarial, si tengo que recordártelo.

Su risa vino como un bonito sonido y casi sintió pena de cambiarla con un solo golpe de su longitud dentro de ella. Era responsiva y sus reacciones eran entusiastas, y ella correspondía a cada una de las embestidas de sus caderas sin inhibición alguna. Cada gemido que obtenía de ella era como una nota musical, y su alto sollozo cuando la nalgueó hizo que todo valiera la pena.

— ¡Me diste una nalgada! —Le acusó indignada.

—Te gustó.

—No, claro que- _¡Ah!_

Él lo hizo de nuevo, con fuerza suficiente como para dejarle la piel ardiendo y con una marca rosa, pero ciertamente no con la suficiente como para dañar a una kunoichi de su calibre. —Sí, claro que sí. —Gruñido, cerrando los ojos mientras ella se apretaba alrededor de él, temblando. —Puedo sentirlo, Sakura.

—Sádico. —Siseó de manera poco convincente mientras un tercer golpe hizo que su ritmo se perdiera y su espalda se curveara. Estaba agarrada al borde del escritorio y a la máquina de escribir; su vagina le apretaba y él sabía que estaba muy cerca.

—Masoquista. —Contraatacó con dulzura, inclinándose sobre ella y dejándose ir contra ella, preparado para acompañarla en su llegada al clímax. — _Mi_ pequeña masoquista.

El golpeteo en la puerta en ese momento casi lo mata. Debajo de ella, Sakura resolló y puso una mano sobre su boca, su cuerpo de pronto rígido.

—Ahora. No. —Kakashi gritó con la voz ronca, tratando de ganar el control que había dejado ir tan sólo unos minutos atrás. No ayudaba que Sakura estaba tratando de escurrirse debajo de él, lo que hacía peor la situación en lugar de ser útil.

La joven voz de un chuunin habló con nerviosismo. —Pero Sakura-san dijo que necesitaba el reporte de la misión que el Equipo Cuatro tomó hace tres años. Lo tengo aquí, Hokage-sama.

Kakashi consiguió mantener a Sakura debajo de él sujetándole los brazos y la penetró con fuerza, dejándole en claro que ella no iba a ir a ningún lado. Sus dedos temblaron y se doblaron y lo único que pudo hacer fue contener un gemido. —No lo quiero. —Gruñó en respuesta.

—Pero Sakura-san dijo…

—Sakura-san no está en _posición_ de dar órdenes justo ahora. —Kakashi le interrumpió. Dicha mujer gruñó mordiéndose el labio. — ¡Sólo vete!

— ¿Pero qué hago con el reporte?

—Ichiro-san, sólo- ¡Deslízalo por debajo de la puerta. —Sakura gritó antes de que Kakashi pudiera cubrirle la boca.

— ¿Sakura-san, es usted?

—Sí. —Respondió eventualmente, incluso si el hombre sobre ella estaba haciendo lo mejor para distraerla con pequeños besos en su hombro y suaves embistes.

— ¿Todo está bien?

Kakashi le pellizcó el pezón. Su voz se agudizó. — _Sí._

— ¿Entonces sólo lo deslizo por la puerta?

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sería fantástico!

Hubo un par de quejidos –a ambos lados de la puerta, pero ningún archivo apareció.

—Es demasiado grande, Sakura-san, ¿No puedo entrar y-?

— _¡No!_ —Ambos amantes gritaron.

Ichiro-san finalmente entendió lo que estaba sucediendo, y luego de una penosa pausa, dijo en voz baja. —Deacuerdo,regresoluego. —Con rapidez, su sombra se desvaneció.

Incapaz de soportarlo más, Kakashi murmuró algo gutural que sonó como un _"finalmente",_ y con rapidez giró a Sakura sobre su espalda. Varios papeles salieron volando y el sombrero de Hokage finalmente se salió de la cabeza de la joven. Ella se río juguetonamente, pero Kakashi ya no estaba de humor. La penetró tan profundo como pudo y comenzó a embestirla tan duro como él quiso. La sonrisa rápidamente dejó los labios de Sakura mientras se ajustaba a este nuevo e intenso ritmo y el final que ellos casi habían perdido antes de la interrupción estaba acercándose de nuevo a ellos pero parecía que mejorado.

— ¡Más rápido! ¡Necesito sentirte! —Sakura gimió, apretando la capa y sus piernas enredándose en su cintura para acercarlo más a ella; el cuerpo de Kakashi hundiéndose con ferocidad en el de ella que incluso el escritorio estaba comenzando a moverse.

El ritmo no pudo ser mantenido. Era demasiado. La cara de Sakura se deformó en un gesto de placer y nuevos y temblorosos gemidos salieron de sus labios. — ¡Kakashi- Voy a- No te detengas! —Gimió. —Voy a- voy a…

Él lo supo cuando lo hizo. Gemidos y sollozos salieron de su garganta, su cuerpo poniéndose rígido y sus paredes apretándole en una básica y arcaica demanda, diciéndole que no tenía más elección que terminar igual que ella. El orgasmo le atravesó con fuerza y gritó su nombre mientras su alivio se derramaba dentro de ella en cortos y desesperados chorros.

Lentamente el mundo comenzó a tomar forma nuevamente. Era tentadora la idea de dejarse caer encima de la jadeante joven debajo de él, con toda la resistencia de sus piernas habiéndole abandonado casi por completo, pero de alguna forma consiguió mantenerse derecho. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron lánguidamente mientras le sonreía con cansancio y satisfacción.

—Creo que eso valió al menos un aumento del 10%—Dijo.

—Ugh. —Fue todo lo que Kakashi pudo decir mientras se dejaba caer en su silla. Sakura le siguió y se aseguró de darle un largo y lento beso en los labios antes de relajarse contra su pecho. Su mano le acariciaba la espalda de manera ausente, ninguno de ellos parecía importarles que estaban frente a una ventana muy abierta y la puerta de una oficina demasiado pública que no estaba cerrada. Por un momento, todo el trabajo y la carta inconclusa no importaban. Este era _su_ momento.

—Prométeme que siempre serás mi asistente. —Dijo cansado, dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que en voz alta le decía cuanto la necesitaba. Él sabía demasiado bien que él sin ella era como un ave sin alas y lo sabía desde tiempo atrás. Pero ahora sabía que no sólo la quería como su asistente, él la deseaba. A ella y a su compañía en todos los sentidos.

—Por supuesto. —Murmuró, besándole en la mejilla. —Hasta el día en que te retires.

— ¿Y también te retirarás conmigo, verdad?

Ella le miró. —Sí. Te lo dije, Naruto no me necesita tanto como tú. —Dijo, y entonces sonrió. —Eso y nunca podría tomarle con seriedad suficiente como para seguir sus órdenes.

—Nunca sigues mis órdenes tampoco.

—Sólo cuando lo hacemos. —Se burló. —Sólo soy _tu_ asistente, Kakashi. De nadie más.

—Seguro. —Sonrió. —Eres mía.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, él sabía que ella había entendido el doble sentido, pero no se molestó en corregirlo. Sólo sonrió. —Tenemos que reescribir la carta. —Fue todo lo que le dijo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Bien. Pero si quieres ese aumento de 10% tienes que escribirla tú misma.

Ella torció los labios.

—Y tendrás que hacerlo desnuda también.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se extendió a todo su rostro. —Sí, Hokage-sama.

* * *

Una semana después, una secretaria se presentó frente al escritorio del Kazekage. —Una carta del Hokage, Gaara-sama.

Gaara aceptó el rollo de su secretaria sin decir palabra alguna y cuidadosamente lo extendió frente a él. No le llegaban cartas con frecuencia del sexto Hokage, y las pocas que había recibido eran siempre cortas y directas. Gaara dudaba mucho que una amistad realmente floreciera entre ellos hasta que Naruto tomara el puerto. Sólo entonces Konoha y Suna sería verdaderos aliados.

 _Como sabrás… blah, blah, blah… tratados deteriorados… nuevas rutas… etc, etc, etc… los términos y condiciones del nuevo tratado están abiertos a discusión… ¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres tocarme?_ _No me molesta. Continua._

 _Sé de una grandiosa forma de promover 'la buena voluntad' entre nosotros._

Gaara bajó la carta con lentitud y reflexionó por un momento. —Kenzaki.

—¿Sí, Gaara-sama? —Su secretaria preguntó.

—Escríbele una carta al Hokage de Konoha. Dile que si me contacta de nuevo con intenciones de tocarme, me veré obligado a invadir el País del Fuego y matarlo.

—De acuerdo, Gaara-sama.

La subida de Naruto al puesto de Hokage estaba tardando demasiado en la opinión de Gaara.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

 **¡Hola!**

Mucho tiempo, ya sé. Ya sé. Pero he estado muy ocupada y me estoy muriendo. Estoy empezando a trabajar con mi colección del proyecto al final y no puedo con la vida. Bueno pero ya está este nuevo oneshot.

No sé cuando vaya a subir 'Anti-Ramen' porque en serio no he tenido tiempo de hacer mucho (y estoy atorada con mis fics) Pero espero no tardarme tanto como con este.

Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo para las traducciones y a mis fics [s]parados[/s].


End file.
